Yes
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Elfman expected Ever to slap him, that's what she normally does. She didn't, she said yes, and he couldn't be happier. Now comes the hard part, Ever has told him her answer, and she's just as giddy as him, but what about telling his sisters, the Raijinshu, the guild, and, *gulp* Evergreens parents? (My three-shot of Elfman and Ever breaking the news of their engagement to everyone)
1. Chapter 1, Thinking about it

**_Ok, trying a three-shot, this has been bouncing around in my head forever, and it would be fun to write, so I'm writing it, please enjoy!_**

* * *

Evergreen yawned when she awoke in the morning, stretching her arms above her head before reaching and taking her glasses off of the shelf they sat on besides her bed. She slid them on and stood, going into the bathroom. She dragged a comb through her hair, scrubbed her teeth quickly with her toothbrush, and began putting on her usual outfit. Normally she'd spend up to two hours in the morning preparing, but today she was quick, slipping on her flats, grabbing her fan, and heading out the door.

As she walked she mulled over the events of the last evening in her head.

_Ok, Elfman and I had another secret date, god that Devil Mira would kill us if she found out we've been steady for almost a year now._

Evergreen found her feet carrying her into the park she'd been in last night with Elfman.

_So he brought roses, that was what tipped me off that something was going on..._

The Fairy mage walked up to the center of a bridge over a large stream and leaned on the railing.

_It happened right here, we were walking, I was telling him about the job I'd just gotten back from and cradling the roses, and he'd, grabbed my wrist, and he'd turned me around, and he'd gotten down on one knee and..._

Evergreen felt her face flush as she stared at the diamond ring that now adorned her left ring finger.

_What kind of idiot am I? Going and saying the last thing I should have said. Yes. _

_I threw my arms around him and he picked me up and swung me around once, on this very bridge he slid this ring onto my finger and it's been their ever since. Was that just last night? I can't even think straight, I'm so...giddy. I've found someone I love. I really do love that oversized oaf. He's so big and strong, but he's such a softy deep down. _

Evergreen turned towards the guild and set off, knowing it'd be a good fifteen minute walk. She unconsciously pulled her green gloves from her pocket and began to put them on. But then she grinned boldly, something very unlike her, and shoved them back into her pocket again.

_Well, we'll have to tell them sooner or later. I'll just try to hide my hand. Who do I tell first, though? I'll talk to Elfman about it when I get to the guild, I suppose._

She had arrived all to soon, and as she entered she spread her fan and held it in her left hand in such a way that it hid her ring.

She slipped carefully around Gray and Natsu brawling, passed by Levy and Lucy chattering about books, helped out a friend by swinging her fan once, causing Freed's coat to sway up and hide Juvia from Gray when he glanced over. Finally she arrived at the bar, she gave Elfman one curt tap on the shoulder with her fan, he glanced over his shoulder, and saw his girlfriend...no, his fiancee, point up and then stride off.

He realized she wanted him to meet her upstairs, so her kindly cut off his conversation with Mira and turned, marching up the stairs and finding Evergreen in a small sitting room reserved for more private talks, this was private, after all, so he entered, closing the door behind him.

Little did he know, Mira was suspicious of him just leaving like that, so she tip toed up the stairs, and, knowing all the while she shouldn't, put her ear to the keyhole of the door, behind which Elfman and Evergreen were having a hushed yet heated conversation.

"I don't know how I'll do it." Evergreen murmured to Elfman.

Mira heard a soft patting noise, and assumed Elfman was patting Evergreen on the back.

"It's okay, babe, I'm not sure how to tell anyone either."

_Babe!? _Mira rubbed her hands together and smiled evilly, oh, this was good.

Evergreen sighed.

"Maybe we can do something tiny?" She asked.

"No way! We're to manly for that!" Elfman exclaimed.

Mira wasn't surprised to hear the sound of Evergreen slapping Elfman, but she did it softer than usual.

"You can be manly all you want, but I am a fairy! I'm not manly!" She exclaimed.

"And anyway." Evergreen began again.

That was when someone shouted.

"Another round! Mirajane!"

Mira moaned, she was missing something good, but in a way, she was happy she was being pulled away before she heard something she wasn't supposed to, she turned and hurried down the stairs.

"Why don't we just elope?"

"No way!" Elfman repeated.

"Ever, you deserve the biggest bash this place can throw."

"Do you want me to become a widow directly after I've just gotten married?" Evergreen asked sarcastically.

Elfman smiled softly at her.

"Let's start small, you tell your team and I'll tell my sisters?" Elfman suggested.

Evergreen put her arms around his neck.

"You know, you've become a lot more mature in the past year." She said.

Elfman said nothing, simply kissed her.

Evergreen didn't resist, after all, he was her husband-to-be, she may as well get used to it.

* * *

**_Done! Second chapter coming soon! Please review and tell me how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2, Big news

**_Ok, middle chapter, awkward statements time!_**

* * *

Elfman sat with Mira and Lisanna at the bar, everyone was still partying around them, but no one sat directly at the bar or very close to them, and Elfman was confident that all of the brawling around him would conceal his voice as he broke the news of his engagement to his sisters.

Lisanna and Mira were chatting about this and that when Elfman decided it was time to get things over with.

"Umm, Mira? Lisanna? Can I tell you guys something without you squealing, jumping on top of me, or doing anything super obvious?"

Elfman asked.

Mira and Lisanna stared, this was quite an odd request.

"Umm, sure Big Brother Elf, whats up?" Lisanna scooted her chair closer to her brother and Mira leaned on the bar next to him.

"Well, see, for the past year Ever and I have been going out in secret..."

He began awkwardly.

Lisanna's cheeks bulged out and Mira let out a very, very soft squeal that no one could hear, and if anyone did hear, they would assume that two wizards who had held less than three full conversations with each other were in for it and had better start running for the hills.

"That's awesome, Elfman! I'm so happy you guys are going strong! Are you ever gonna pop the big question? Do you want help picking out rings?"

Mira asked very quickly.

Elfman laughed dryly.

"Ah, no, actually, ok, I'm just gonna say it..."

Elfman took a comically big breath.

"Evergreen said yes." He blurted out, thankfully still in a whisper.

The two were confused for a moment, then they both realized just which question Evergreen had said yes too.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." Lisanna was hyperventilating, putting a hand to her heart, and Mira had given Elfman an inconspicuous kiss on the cheek.

"I am SO proud of you, my little brothers all grown up..." She whispered to him. Elfman sighed with relief, there had always been that tiny voice saying that his sisters wouldn't be happy, but of course, he knew they would support him no matter what.

Mira than whirled around, her pink dress spinning out, and, humming the whole time, made Evergreen's favorite chocolate strawberry milkshake in a literal flash, she carried it over to the Raijinshu's table.

"Here you go, Ever." She said sweetly, setting it down.

"Uhh...thanks Mira, but I didn't..." Evergreen began to explain that she never ordered the drink, when Mira bent to her ear, and, seeing as Freed was reading, Laxus had his eyes closed and was listening to his sound pod, and Bixlow was ogling Lisanna, no one noticed.

"Congrats." Mira whispered simply.

Evergreen felt tears well up in her eyes, time seemed to freeze as she reached for the glass with her left hand and Mira saw the sparkling ring there.

"Thanks a lot, Mirajane." Evergreen said.

Mira smiled and nodded, than turned and wove through the guild back to her siblings and dragged Elfman into a hug.

Evergreen sipped at her smoothie for a minute or two, pondering exactly how to say what she had to say, finally, she was ready.

"Laxus-san? Freed, Bixlow!" She said, drawing their attention.

"Yeah?" Laxus asked, pausing the song on his sound pod and glancing up.

"You look very disturbed, Ever, are you quite alright?" Freed questioned, sliding a bookmark into his book to hold his page.

"I-I" Evergreen looked giddy, a wide smile on her face that was growing continually wider, but since her team had very rarely seen her like this, it _was_ actually quite a disturbing sight.

"Oh, I'm fine just fine in fact I've got some news!" Evergreen said, her eyes sparkling behind her glasses.

"What news? What news?" Bixlow's babies sang.

"Yeah, what news?" Laxus asked.

Evergreen took a very deep breath.

"See, on the last job, I do believe we should train on a new tactic against larger groups of bandits!" Evergreen blurted.

Everyone at the table blinked twice.

"Umm...ok?" Freed asked confusedly, making to open his book again.

"NO!" Evergreen practically slapped herself across the face, then shook her head as hard as possible.

"Ever, are you ok?" Bixlow asked.

"Ok? Ok?" The dolls echoed.

"YES I'M FINE JUST FINE!" Evergreen replied quickly.

Laxus stared at her.

"Evergreen, do you have something to talk to us about?" He asked slowly.

Evergreen was squirming in her seat.

"Uhh, see, it's about Elfman..."

Evergreen looked up and saw the three were gone, now they surrounded Elfman.

"You didn't even realized what you had in her!?" Freed demanded, jabbing his sword at Elfman's face.

"Whoa, man! I thought you'd be happy!" Elfman shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"We'd be happy you dumped her?" Bixlow demanded, then Laxus's dark aura appeared.

"Eep..." Bixlow and Freed slid away.

"You. Are some. Idiot." Laxus growled.

"What the heck are you talking about I thought I did pretty good!" Elfman shouted angrily.

"Your a total moron ain't cha?"

"Moron, Moron!"

Bixlow and his babies exclaimed.

"Fairy Machine Gun! Leprechaun!" Evergreen attack bombarded her team, sending them staggering away from Elfman.

"God, won't you just let me finish my sentence!?" Evergreen exclaimed.

_Good thing Natsu and Gray dragged the rest of the guild into their fight, even Lucy just kicked Nab into the wall. Our little skirmish is nothing compared to whats going on everywhere else._

Evergreen thought thankfully.

"Ok, look." The Fairy wizard hissed to her team.

"Elfman and I got engaged yesterday."

Freed hit the ground with a thud, he'd passed out, Bixlow was staring dumbly, and Laxus, after a moment and staring as well, punched Elfman in the face.

"What the heck man!? She just said I didn't dump her!" Elfman exclaimed in fury, leaping up from the floor with a large lump on his cheek.

"You take care of our Ever, or your dead meat, got it?" Laxus asked, shaking his fist.

"Yes sir!" Elfman screamed saluting the terrifying lightning dragonslayer.

"Great, now all we have to do is go visit my parents and tell them!" Evergreen sang, sounding happy as a lark.

Elfman gulped, "Parents?"

* * *

**_Done, final chapter up next! Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3, Welcome to the Family, Elf

**_Ok, final chapter, time to meet Evergreen's parents! Evergreen will probably be way OOC, but she's about to get married, so I had to take that into account. Everyone wish Elfman good luck!_**

* * *

Evergreen practically skipped down the road.

"C'mon, I grew up in a country house just down this way, I'm so happy you'll finally be able to meet my parents, Mama will be so happy!" She exclaimed.

Elfman was visibly pale and looked as though he was going to hurl at any second.

Evergreen turned to her fiancee with worry sparking behind her glasses.

"Elfman, are you alright? Did you get motion sick on the train?" She asked as she tucked a strand of her long wavy brown hair behind her ear.

Elfman shook his head, "No way, I'm not Natsu or something! I'm way to MANLY for that!" He exclaimed, forcing a reckless grin he knew Ever loved onto his face and pumping his fist in the air.

The Fairy wizard smiled at him.

"I'm glad, I want you in tip top shape to meet Papa." She replied.

"Umm, just curious, what's your Dad like?" Elfman asked.

Evergreen shrugged, "You know Dad's, sweet, a bit brash, pretty overbearing at times, but he's always been there for me. This will be a surprise for them, they haven't seen me in so long...only nine or so months for me, for them it's been nearly eight years. I never got around to sending them a message I'm ok, god, I'm such a terrible daughter, oh well, they'll be happy either way!" Evergreen sighed dreamily.

"Oh, so, umm, how would you say he'll react to..see us?"

Elfman was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life right at that moment.

Evergreen shrugged double time, "Ehh, he'll bear hug me, I don't know what he'll say to you."

Than her eyes like up as she seemingly recalled something that may help.

"I remember about five years ago when I brought Bixlow with me when I dropped by after a job, Papa punched him in the face and knocked him out because he thought that _idiot_ was my boyfriend, like I'd ever fall for such a dope!"

Evergreen shook her head in frustration that her father could ever think such a thing.

Elfman was sweating up a storm now.

_This guy sounds like a real MAN! He knocked out Bixlow just because he could have been Ever's boyfriend. Ulp, what'll he do to me, than?_

Elfman thought frantically.

"We're here!" Evergreen chirped, Elfman looked up at a modest white painted house with a black slatted roof, a large green yard with a towering oak tree casting the place into partial shadow.

Evergreen ran up to the door, gripping Elfman's hand tightly with joy in her eyes, Elfman allowed himself to be dragged along in dread.

Evergreen rapped on the large oaken front door.

"Coming!" Came a cheerful voice from inside.

"Thats Mama." Evergreen whispered back to Elfman.

The take over mage sighed with relief, he wouldn't have to face his love's father just yet.

There was a click as the bolt was undone and the door opened with a soft creak.

In the doorway stood a woman with short bobbed hair in a light brown. She wore thin wire glasses, a simple blue dress with darker blue trimmings that went down to her knees with tee shirt length sleeves, tied tightly high on her waist with a thick black leather belt.

"ooooooOOOOOOOO, EVERGREEN, MY BABY!"

She wailed, throwing herself upon her daughter in an explosion of tears as the book she had been holding clattered to the floor.

Evergreen was teary eyed too, a smile on her face as she shoved her fan into Elfman's gut, signaling him to hold it for her, which he did as she freed herself to wrap both arms around her mother.

"Mama, I missed you so much." Evergreen sighed.

"I-I..." Elfman's future mother-in-law was gasping back more tears.

"C'mon, Mama, we can sit down."

Evergreen lead her mother inside, Elfman assumed he was to follow, and he did, closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes of Evergreen holding her mother's hand as she gasped and clung to her, and explaining what had happened on Tenroujima island, Evergreen's Mom began to calm down.

"Oh, sweetheart, when your Papa gets home he's going to be so happy, it broke his heart, both of our hearts, when we heard from your guild that you'd been killed on that wretched island!" She exclaimed passionately.

"Well, Mama, it wasn't really the island's fault..." Evergreen laughed.

That was when Evergreen's mother spied Elfman, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly behind the couch.

"Does your friend know how to sit? The couch isn't just for staring at, y'know!" Now the woman was displaying her true attitude.

"Umm, thank you Ma'am." Elfman took a seat.

"Well, I'm Rita, whats your name young man?"

Evergreen's mother questioned.

"I-I'm Elfman, Ma'am." Elfman shook her hand.

"My, my, you finally got a polite friend, dear, not like that brute you brought along last time you had company!" Rita exclaimed, shaking a playful finger at her daughter.

Evergreen waved her hands in front of her face.

"Bixlow's just a bit, well, thick, he's really quite a nice guy deep down."

She explained.

"Yeah? With that mask and those dreadful soul dolls echoing his every word three times over, I'd hope for his sake he's at least got a nice personality to offer, other than that I'm certainly not sold." Rita clucked her tongue as Evergreen and even Elfman snorted at her comments.

"So, umm, I have something important to tell you, Mama." Evergreen stood up, and with three long strides, came to sit besides Elfman.

"Oh, dear."

Rita sighed, putting a hand to her head as Evergreen put her hand on Elfman's.

"You two are dating, are you? Ah, well, at least he's polite."

She said contently.

"Yeah, Mama, we stopped dating a couple days ago."

Evergreen began, now nervous and excited at the some time.

Rita's head snapped up, "Y-You..."

Evergreen leapt up, seized both of her mother's hands, and allowed a wide happy grin to stretch across her face.

"Mama, Elfman and I are gonna get married!" She exclaimed.

Rita looked like she may faint for a moment.

"M-My word, t-thats.." She trailed off as she glanced at Elfman, as if sizing him up.

_Strong? Check that._

_Tall? If they get a home I pray it has high ceilings. _

_Handsome? Well, at least enough for her, I suppose, and looks aren't everthing._

_Mage? Most likely, I see a guild mark on his neck._

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Rita pulled her daughter into an embrace.

Than, in pure emotion, she walked over and seized Elfman in her arms as well.

"U-Uh, I'm glad your happy, Ma'am."

Elfman had vowed on the train to be polite as possible even if it kills him.

"So happy!" Rita sobbed, then she turned to Evergreen.

"Do you have a ring yet, sweetheart?" She questioned.

"Yes, see, Elfman proposed to me and gave me it, I haven't taken it off since." Evergreen put out her left hand, and her mother inspected the simple diamond ring in a silver band closely.

"Beautiful."

Elfman let out a sigh of relief, so spending three hours standing in a jewelry store looking at every single wedding ring available _hadn't_ been a total waste of time after all!

"Well, do you two have the time to spend dinner?" Rita asked after she calmed down again.

"Of course, Mama! We'd love too, but I've booked our tickets back home for the last trip tonight. Papa will be home by then, right?" Evergreen asked worriedly.

"O'course he will! He ought to be back any min..."

That was when the door to a magi-mobile slammed outside.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Evergreen's mother exclaimed.

"Papa!" Evergreen burst out the door, much like she had when she had been a little girl and her father had gotten home from work.

An imposing man slightly shorter than Elfman was walking around the car to head inside, he wore a snappy dark blue suit with a lighter blue tie. His hair was dark brown, which explained how Evergreen's hair was a mix between her mother's light colored brown and her fathers darker shade. He stepped around and saw his daughter run towards him.

"E-Ever!" He took three large steps forward ad scooped her up, spinning her around several times, then setting her down and holding her close, putting on hand on the back of her head and breathing in the sight of her, solid and real.

"Evergreen your alright. I'm so glad, I, I thought you'd been killed on that horrible island!"

"Why does everyone think that? It's not the island's fault!"

Evergreen laughed.

Evergreen than reached back and grabbed Elfman by the hand.

"Umm, Papa, this is Elfman." Evergreen said, gesturing to him.

Evergreen's father was instantly on guard, "Pleasure, names Jay." He said shortly, shaking Elfman's hand.

"Nice to m-meet you, sir."

As said before, if Elfman died, he wanted it to read, 'Died trying not to get killed by his fiancee's father.' On his gravestone.

"So, Papa, _Elfman_ has something to say."

Elfman gulped and didn't say anything.

"Elfman!" Evergreen elbowed the take over mage in the ribs.

"Ok, ok. If I had known where you lived I'd have gone and asked you first, sir, but..." Elfman trailed off when Jay punched him in the face.

Elfman hit the ground with a thud while Evergreen wailed.

"Papa!"

"It's a boy, is it? Name it after your grandfather, he was a good man."

Jay said nonchalantly.

"Papa! We didn't do THAT! How could you even say such a thing!?"

She demanded, prodding her father in the chest.

"Oh, well, sorry, than, son." Jay muttered as Elfman stood up and rubbed his head.

"Well, go on, Elfman!" Evergreen ordered.

"Alright, well, sir, I proposed to Evergreen a few days ago, and, she said yes." Elfman murmured.

Jay raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" He choked out.

"Papa, we've been dating for over a year now! So now we're getting married." Evergreen proclaimed, trying to clear things up for her Dad.

"Oh." Jay said shortly.

"OW!"

Elfman hit the ground, splayed flat on his back, unconscious from Evergreen's father's powerful punch.

"Papa!" Evergreen shrieked.

"Is he a good man? I've not yet got to know him." Jay was, again, nonchalant.

"He saved me from a man that wanted to kill me on that island, it was him that took almost, almost _too_ many blows, for me. Together we defeated that evil mage, but a different monster caused our island to be encased in Fairy Sphere." Evergreen explained.

Her father just stared at her, and Elfman was still on the ground.

"And?" Jay asked.

"Well, he's pretty simple minded, he always shouts MAN! The first time we met, under good circumstance's, he said I was a real MAN!"

Evergreen giggled at the memory of that moment.

"I slapped him, and then he said that my slap was a MAN, so I stoned him and left. A few weeks passed, we ended up getting closer. I fell hard for the big oaf."

Evergreen sighed, smiling.

"We never told anyone because we're the strangest pair in the guild, but, I hate to say it."

Evergreen looked her father right in the eye and smiled.

"I really do love him, Papa. And I know he loves me more than anything, thats why he was ready to die for me."

Jay frowned as Elfman slowly stood up and groaned, rubbing his head.

"Did anyone get the license plate number of that bus?"

Jay put out his hand to Elfman.

"Alright, I'll give him a chance, but I still got veto on this entire thing, you both got that?!"

"Yes sir!" Both of them cried.

Elfman then shook Jay's hand again.

"Welcome to the family, Elf."

* * *

**_So, my first three shot it finished! Was is a success or not so much? Please let me know! Also, go check out my other stories, Wrecked (On hold), To love a Reaper, Draconem Heart, The Chrysalis Academy, and The Dragon's Journey home! Thanks so much for reading, please review!_**


End file.
